The Empty Vending Machine
by mellomonkey
Summary: Matt carefully informs Mello of the absence of chocolate from his stash... and from the vending machine. And Mello knows just who to blame! No yaoi! Matt and Mello are kids and they are friends!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My second story! I may continue this and I may not... idk. It depends on whether or not I get an idea. For now I'll put it as in progress, but it may change. Thank you!**

* * *

It was just another day at Wammys. Matt and Mello were heading back to their room, after their last class.

"Hey, Mello?" asked the smoker.

"Yeah?"

"Could you pass me a cigaret?" Mello looked at the red head suspiciously.

"You've already had a whole pack! What's up with you today?"

"Well, I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid that you'll freak out."

"What is it? I won't freak out." Mello said as he cocked his head.

"Well, you're out of chocolate. I checked your stash this morning."

"That's ok, I'll just get more chocolate from the vending machine. What are you so worried about?"

"Well, I'm afraid it's not that simple. I tried to refill your stash after lunch, but Roger closed down the vending machine."

"He did what?!" Mello pinned Matt up against the wall. "Why did he do it?! He has no right to!" the temperamental teen shot questions at Matt. "Why did he-" Mello paused. "...Near" Mello continued despicably. He pulled Matt along with him as he marched down to Near's room.

The aggravated blond pounded on the door. "Near! Open the fucking door!"

"Mello, I don't think it's his fault, and-"

"Shut up!" Mello dictated. "Everything is Nears fault! Near is the reason for all of the pain and misery in my life! That's why he must-" Near cut Mello off.

"Suffer?" Near asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah..." Mello said awkwardly. "Well, what did you do with-"

"The chocolate?" Near cut Mello off again. "I assure you, I have nothing to do with that."

"Of course you do! You have something to do with everything that goes wrong in my life! You're the reason-"

Near cut Mello off for a third time. "Yes, yes, I heard your little speech. Anyway, Roger told the school through the loud speaker that people-" Near glared at Mello.

"What?!"

"That people" continued Near. "Were eating too many sweets, so he had to close down the vending machine." Mello's eyes were filled with rage.

"I don't eat _that_ much chocolate! Gah! I'm so angry! Matt! Give me a- gah!" Mello took out his gun.

"Mello, what are you doing?" Matt asked with concern.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago." Mello aimed his gun down the hall (in his super epic stance), and pulled the trigger. "God damn it! Who took out my bullets?!"

"I did." A calm, smooth voice disturbed the booming teen. "I anticipated this moment. Mello would blame me for the absence of chocolate, and a short while after that, he would go crazy and shoot the vending machine."

"God damn it, Near!" Mello shouted as he stormed off down the hall. Matt followed him.

"Faze one, complete" Near said to himself as he twirled a bleach white lock of hair around his little finger.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a saturday morning. Matt was owning Nazi zombies while Mello was pacing back and forth.

"I can't take it anymore!" Mello ranted. "If I don't get my hands on chocolate, I'm gonna... be really mad!"

"I hope you can work on that project Mr. brown is gonna hand out."

"Well, I guess I'll be ok. As long as I have my Matty.

"Awwwwww! Thanks Mello!"

"Hmmmmmm... interesting." Near said to himself as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Hey, Matt. Did you hear something?"

"Nah. That was just my video game character discovering a weakness in the zombies."

"Oh! We got to get to AP Bio!"

"You're right!" Mello grabbed his leather coat, Matt turned off the x-box, and they both dashed out the door. Near stayed out of sight.

"So class, that concludes our lesson today. Oh. I almost forgot. You must plan and create a moving diagram of meioses for tomorrow. Here are your materials." Mr. Brown handed out materials.

_ ring ring!_

"Well, time to go. Remember. Meioses by tomorrow."

"Uggg! I hate projects!" Mello complained. "Wait... I smell chocolate." Mello dashed over to the teachers desk. "Damn! It's just a scented candle!" Mello turned back around. "Matt. Let's go. Matt! Matt!? Matt?? Matt!!"

**...Meanwhile...**

"Let me go!" yelled Matt.

"I can't. I'll explain everything later." assured the kidnapper as he trudged a body through the halls.

"W-w-where am I?" asked the gamer.

"Matt. This is L."

"L! I'm glad it's you. Why did you have to disguise your voice? Why did you kidnap me? Why am I in a dark cell?" Matt questioned.

"It's how my microphone is programmed, and you're a suspect of the Hampshire Youth Massacre. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yeah... a suspect? I would never kill 11 babies and a 10 year old!"

"I know, Matt. I just have to keep you here until tomorrow. Does that sound fair?"

"But I-"

"Shhhhh." The genius calmed Matt. "Go to sleep. I'll be back to feed you." As soon as Matt heard the door shut, he looked around for a means of escape. He couldn't find any knob, handle, key, anything.

**...meanwhile...**

Mello was running like crazy around Wammy's trying to find Matt. He went to search his room.

"Matt!!" Mello called as he slammed open the door. "Are you in here?! Matt?!!!" Mello searched the building franticaly. Near watched as he twirled a lock of hair.

"Faze two, complete."


End file.
